


Spoopy Time

by ChristyRe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: #And bedazzle it, #Barry and Lup are lovesick dorks, #Brian would call his van the Brian Wagon, #I’ll update the additional tags later, #Joaqiune would put ‘flame’ in front of everything and anything, #John would be a bit of a jackass, #Kravitz and Barry are Goth Bois together, #Lup and Taako would fight about raisins in carrot cake, #What are you talking about these cat names are totally appropriate, #lolol all of my work has already been deleted once before, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sorry about them #’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyRe/pseuds/ChristyRe
Summary: The gang goes, for the first time, to Magnus’ house for a Halloween party. They bring less booze this year and more food to Razzle Dazzle their night away to spoopy music.





	Spoopy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I procrastinated too long on this chapter alone. This is a heads up for you all to not expect another chapter soon lol.

“Hold still Lup.” As soon as Barrys’ finger tips brush against Lups’ ear, she giggles and bats Barrys’ hand away,

“Hey, that tickles!” Barry smiles fondly, but attempts to put on a serious expression which only made Lup laugh even more. Barry still counts it as a success.

“Luuupp.” Barry whines, “I want to get there before Taako does.”

“Okay, okay, I want to get there early too.” Lup agrees, “Maybe this year the carrot cake would have raisins in it.” Lup holds still and stifles down a giggle as Barry clips on the ear attachments, fingers though quivering were precise and gentle. As soon as he was done, Lup swirls around in her pastel pink swivel chair and plants a kiss on his cheek. Barry flushes, but wears that goofy lovesick grin only he could make endearing. Lup smiles fondly at him, “Thanks Babe!” Barry returns the kiss.

“No problem Lup.” Lups’ smile dimples in the way that Barry knows that he surely can’t resist.

“Now,” Barry watches her pick up a shiny black case full of lip products, unscrewing one to reveal a pitch black, “do you want me to help with your makeup?” Barry smirks in return, snatching up a red-hot glittering lip gloss that he knew tasted of raspberries.

“Only if you let me do the same.” Lups’ eyes slant in mock offense,

“That a challenge Lover Boy?”

“It is if you’re willing.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

••••

“Daaaad!! Angus took my flame-pron!” Taakos’ groans could be heard from the kitchen, Angus following in sync. Taakos’ free hand is making exasperated motions as he talks and scans his eyes around a fixed point on a shelf.

“For the last time Joaquine, an apron isn’t somehow cooler if you put ‘flame’ in front of it!” He tiptoes to reach for a jar of spices and puts a dash inside the pot he was stirring before setting it aside.

“Also, Mimosa looks better in it than you!” Angus says back, adding on to Taakos’ statement. The calico cat seems to purr in agreement as she glides into Kravitz lap and makes herself comfortable by batting away the variety of lipstick scattered on his legs.

“Mimosa!” Kravitz sighs, “Just- here.” He scoops her up and places her back near Angus, her now sporting a grumpy expression. “Sorry Momo. I would really love to cuddle with you, but I also want to go to this party.” Kravitz looks down when he feels a tugging on his cloak. He sees a pair of pleading puppy-dog eyes staring back up at him.

“Papa, have you seen my magnifying glass?” Angus’ expression went calculated when Kravitz shakes his head.

“Maybe Joaquin has seen it.” Angus’ head whips around accusingly to where Joaquin was unwrapping his apron from Mimosa. Joaquin gives him an unamused look.

“Don’t look at me Detective.” Suddenly, Angus’ face went from annoyed to slightly horrified.

“Oh no.” Angus bolts up, dashing into his room, shouting: “Skeletor don’t you dare!”

••••

“Mavis! John?!” Merle yelps in protest when said beloved daughter and boyfriend speed ahead of him and Mookie, both sliding into the two front seats.

“That was me and Daddys’ seats!” Mookie adds on, tugging at Mavis’ dress.

“The only reason we took them is because we refuse to listen to another round of ‘Country Road’ for the latter half of the trip.” John supplies while Mavis smiles as she plugs in the aux to her phone.

“No fair! No fair!” Mookie protests before Merle pops a few root-barrel candies into his mouth and he makes a small contented noise.

“Now what do you say Mookie?” A slurred “Thanks and sorry.” Was heard as Mookie hops into the backseat.

“That’s quite alright Mookie, we did take these seats from you.”

“That mean you’ll give ‘em back?” Mookie exclaims excited and bouncing. John seems to think about it for a moment.

“Hmm, nope.” Mookie pouts,

“So mean.” John panics a little when he sees the utter disappointment on Mookies’ face, looking at Merle for guidance. Merle, actually, gets the hint and puts a gentle hand on Mookies’ shoulder.

“Mavis and John just want to listen to their music as you and I have for the past two hours. We had our turn, so they should get theirs.” He explains gently. Mookie considers this for a bit before smiling softly.

“‘K, that sounds fair.” Mookie says, coming around to the idea as Beethoven began to fill the car.

••••

“Are you sure that I look okay?” Carey makes small turns to try to look behind herself, the electric blue tail attachment swishing behind her. Magnus smiles fondly,

“Better than okay. I’m sure that Killian would love it.” Carey flushes at that, giving Magnus a playful shove,

“How about you Tank Man? Julia gonna love your cheap tooth necklace that I know for a fact you saw at the Dollar Tree the other day?” Magnus feigns offense,

“For one thing, its name is 2ooth and its great! Secondly, the Dollar Store is great, but I actually took your advice and went shopping with Lup and Taako the other day!” Carey perks up at that,

“Really? Where did you get that necklace from then?” 

“A gift shop.” A sharp knock sounds at the door before either of them could say anything else.

“Oh, hi Carey!” Killian is painted in a camouflage olive tone, obscuring her usual cocoa skin. She’s holding a canister of light blue skin paint along with about a few dozen baggies full of shiny aluminum circles.

“Hey Killian!” Carey bounces over to Killian, placing a kiss on her cheek. “So,” Carey twirls in front of Killian, showing off the electric blue tail, “how does it look?”

“It looks amazing.” Killian says with an awed tone before flushing. “I-I mean, it’s nice-wait, uh, hm.” Carey smiles fondly,

“I’ll take that as an ‘I love it so much Carey!’.” Carey then jumps behind Magnus, pushing him with firm prods. “Now go, shoo! I need sometime alone with my girlfriend!” Magnus gives her a suggestive smirk to which he earns a small pinch.

“Ow! I didn’t say anything?” Magnus protests, rubbing his side.

“We’re doing skin paint, Magnus. Also glueing semi-permanent shiny blue scales onto me. So, you can rest assured that whatever you’re thinking would happen when two lesbians are left in a room alone together for a couple hours; that it won’t happen anytime soon.” Magnus scoffs teasingly at that, a final firm prod pushing him completely out of the room. The door pulls shut behind him and he sees Julia and Jess chatting away on the couch before they notice him. Jess raises a brow at him,

“They kick you out ‘cause of Lesbian reasons?” Magnus sighs dramatically, flopping down so that he was sandwiched between the two of them.

“Yesss.”

••••

Lucretia sighs in contentment as she holds up the fruit of her labor, tenderly running her hand down the smooth ivory-like wood of the staff. She frowns when she sees too deep of an indent on the side near the top and reaches up to fix it before stopping herself.

“It doesn’t need to be perfect.” She reconciles, pulling her arm back to herself and looks at herself one last time inside the mirror before scooping up the tank that held Fisher and Junior and getting inside the bejeweled car that pulled up her driveway.

“Welcome to ze Brian Wagon, Dahling!” Brian gives her a huge grin from where his head was popping out from the window of the passengers side; Klarg looking uncomfortably squished in his seat as he made room for the purple-black painted “Magic” Brian. As she steps in Maureen waves enthusiastically from the back seat shared with Noelle; Spider Bryan sitting contently on her head.

“Hello Madame Director.” Lucas teases to which Lucretia cringes.

“It’s just Lucretia for you, Lucas. It feels... weird, for lack of a better term, when you say it.” Lucas shrugs, patting the empty seat beside him.

“If you say so. Just sit down so we can get going. We’re way behind everyone else because of a certain spider-loving weirdo and a robot-loving mother.” Maureen giggles from the backseat, pinching Lucas’ left cheek with her metal hand.

“I love you too my Science Son.” Lucas swats away her arm, complaining. Lucretia smiles at this exchange as she reels out the seatbelt and clicks it into place. Lucretia sees Brian roll his eyes fondly in the rear view mirror.

“Ya, ya, ve’re going soon. Totally vorth being late zough.” Maureen eagerly hands Lucretia a small, loaf-sized metal box. Vinyl stickers of spiders with a few cheap glittery ones here and there show Brian’s decoration input on it. She pushes a button and an automated voice comes out.

“Hello! My name is Hodge Podge: your personal Learning Assistant!” Another button was labeled with a tiny drawing of a skeleton head. Lucretia pushes it and is immediately delighted when she hears a music box inside start to turn; slowly starting to play Spooky Scary Skeletons.

“You know, I was wondering why you had asked me to translate this song into music box notes.”

“Yeah! We also asked Noelle over here to custom 3-D print a dial for the music notes to play!” Noelle smiles sheepishly,

“Aw, it was nothin’. Apart from the notes it was some pretty straightforward stuff!”

“It’s impressive!,” Lucretia sighs,”I wish I knew how to 3-D print.” Noelle smiles at her.

“Knowing you Lucretia, if you put your brilliant mind to it, you can do just about anything.” Lucretia flushes, smiling at the complement.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Noelle shrugs.

“Just statin’ the truth.” Brian exclaims from the front, his voice easily filling up the van.

“You’re all so sappy!” Brian laughs at this, finding his own statement hilarious, “I’m going to start ze Brian Wagon now. Does anyone need ze restroom before ve leave?” He paused, “No? Alright zen!” Lucretia yelps when the old, janky, and probably not road legal modified van jerks forward as they speed down the road. “Halloween party here ve come!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story so far and have a safe time Trick or Treating!


End file.
